The missing piece of the puzzle
by Piccolo the love doctor
Summary: When Ahsoka left the Jedi council she was alone and heart broken. But then when a injured person come into her home things changes for the young padawan. But then years later (A.K.A. Star wars Rebels) when she sensed her master in darth vader she finds out something that solved it. The question that's been haunting her for years. She found the last piece of the puzzle. OC/Ahsoka


**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING**

 **((Quick FYI Ahsoka is currently 16, since the show is pretty much a 5 season show and it suppose to take place in the three year time span of the movie episode 2 to 3 I thought she should've aged quite a bit by the end of it.))**

 **The missing piece of the puzzle**

 **Chapter 1**

" **This is why I hate unexpected guest, they out me into awkward situations."**

It's been a couple of weeks since Ahsoka left the Jedi order after she was falsely accused and almost sentence to death. Now she's still living on the planet because she didn't have a ship to fly away on. She was so shocked with the entire trail that when she left she didn't even think of any kind of plan of how she was even going to leave. She just kept on walking until she couldn't anymore or else she'll die from the cold. She didn't go too far though. She only made it slightly outside the city and decided to settle down inside a self-modified cave she found. At first the cave was pretty dark, wet, and overall crappy. It took some hard work and elbow grease to finally fix the cave up to be a decent home

. For a 16 year old she's taking care of herself pretty well. She got the benefit of no one knowing where she is she gets all the privacy she needs, she don't have to deal with anything shocking so she have peace and quiet, get got a clean house going or as Ahsoka will call it 'no blood on her carpet', got a nice bed she can sleep on, she can concentrate decently clear again since the trail, haven't suffer any injuries or anything annoying like that so that she didn't need to worry about medical treatment, a good food supply to go on, and best of all she can be all by herself for as long as she want.

Just then there Ahsoka felt a big boom that vibrated the earth around her. Her montrals didn't pick up anything so it must've happened at least 26 meters away, no wait for a second she felt that something moved that was close to her but was able 23 meters away, make that 17 meters away, scratch that 10 meters, now it's 5, and….. It disappeared. Without a trace of some kind it's just gone.

Then a knock on her door was heard. Ahsoka hesitant at first decided to answer it when the knocking didn't stop. She hardly even open the door before something burst in to her home grunting, rudely she might add. After a quick look at the thing that entered her home she found out it was a person so she didn't have to worry about being attacked by droids. The grunts sounded masculine so she knew it was a guy. He looked humanoid with Jedi attire but he had a cloak on that covered up his face so she couldn't tell his race. She was about to ask him who the hell is he (Since she no longer part of the order she don't have to talk as formal as she did before so she sometimes curse here and there) but the man as quickly as he burst in grab her by her shoulder's and shouted in a weak and painful voice "h-help-me!"

At first Ahsoka was confused as she was still processing the fact that a random person burst in her but then she was shocked to realize as his hood fell of him that his entire face was almost entirely bloody. Not only was his face bloody but when Ahsoka quickly look down a bit she found out his entire body was bleeding badly especially from his ribs. His hood was look like it was used to mop up a bloody incident. Then in an attempt to repeat what he said "Ahsoka h-"but the guy instead cough up a large amount of blood onto Ahsoka's. Mostly on her feet only some blood got around her stomach area but it got all over her rug. This caused Ahsoka to freak out as she screams a little bit. After screaming she grabbed one of his arms and put it over her as she helped him over to her own bed getting more blood on her rug.

When she finally got to her bed she gently laid him down it and mumbled "Aw man and I just got new sheets". Before she went to go look for her first aid kits she looked and said "Stay here I'll right back."

The boy shouted back "Where do you think I'll go." Then went back to his grunts of pain.

"Smart-ass" Ahsoka said under her voice as she finds her first aid kit and rushed back over to the stranger who's bleeding all over her bed. When she opened the kit she asked "Where are your injuries?"

The guy looked at her with face mixture of disgust/confusion/and anger before he yelled "EVERYWHERE!" then coughs up more blood from yelling "Oh god it hurts."

"Ok ok I'm on it." Ahsoka said as she got out some disinfectant, she decided to start with the injuries on his body because that's what looks like where most of the bleeding is coming from.

She pulls off his cloak, untied his belt and was about to open up his robe to disinfect him but then the guy grabbed her wrist preventing her from opening it up.

He weakly said "Stop don'"

"What is it this time; I'm treating you now aren't I." Ahsoka told him slightly annoyed

The guy's voice kept on going from really quiet to being utterly silence so she wasn't able to pick up all he said "….don't…..….want…..….robe...…dirty…..….your hands…..sticky…"

This comment pissed Ahsoka off "WHAT! My hands are not sticky so I'm not going to get your 'precious' robe dirty! Now move your dang hands and stop being such jerk so I can patch you up."

She then overpower the strength the guy was putting on her wrist and forcefully opened his robe to be greeted with a large amount of blood gushing out of his chest alongside the guys screaming scaring the hell out of Ahsoka.

"What did I do!?" Ahsoka asked as she tries to stop the bleeding

The guy shouted "Why the hell did you open my robe!? "

"Hey I was just trying to help I didn't know your chest was like an erupting volcano." Ahsoka said

"I told you 'please don't remove my robe, I want my robe on. My incident got it really dirty with dirt so it covered up the wound and stopped the bleeding. If you use just your hands to open it it'll open my wound up again because the robe became really sticky to the wound' but for some damn reason you still did it!" the guy explained still shouting

"You know you can stop screaming I'm trying my best here." Ahsoka told him as she continued to try to stop the bleeding so she could bandage it up.

"How can I stop screaming from I'm bleeding a river out of my chest!" the guy yelled "and yelling at you is the only time you listen right! Now can you please patch me up!?"

"I'll love for that to happen so I can just be done with this already but the force is apparently against me having some peace and quiet today." Ahsoka stated

"How about you solder it with your light saber or something?" the man suggested

Ahsoka was about to make a snarky remark but then when she thought for a second to see if it'll she said "That might…actually work" she then got out her light saber and turn it on and hovered it right above the big wound.

Before she did anything else the man said "Be careful"

"I got it."

"Steady now"

"I got it."

"Keep it steady."

"I got it."

"Go slowly."

"I said I got it."

"Don't mess up."

"I said I got it!"

"Just a slight tap to close the wound."

"I said I freaking got it ok!"

It went silence for a while as Ahsoka prepared herself

"…..Take your time."

"Ok, uhhhh what's your name"

"Kai, call me Kai."

"Ok Kai, work with me here. Shut up, don't move, try not to scream, and let me do this." Ahsoka said as she goes into complete concentration as she focuses on the task at hand.

She slowly lowers her light saber till it was just a centimeter above the wound before taking a deep breath. She then continues to lower her saber till it made contact with the wound. That caused Kai to slightly flitch and shriek a bit loud which frighten Ahsoka that made her lose her concentration and made his wound a little bit deeper causing him to full on yell at the top of his voice "AAAAAHHHHHH! What's wrong you, you crazy bi-"

"Hey don't blame me, this time it was your fault!" Ahsoka said as she pointed at her

"How is this my fault?" Kai asked

"This was all your idea!" Ahsoka told him

"SO! Why the hell would you follow my advice? I'm a bleeding person who's barely hanging onto consciousness. Why would you listen to me telling you how to treat my injuries? Seriously if I knew how to treat it don't you think I would've done it myself then come here?" Kai asked her

Ahsoka stared at him "Good point."

Kai then continue to complain "I literally lost so much blood that I can't even think straight anymore. I don't think I can lose anymore blood. Oh god this hurts!"

Ahsoka then searched into her kit to see if there's anything else she could use and found some string and needles "Why didn't I use this in the first place?"

When she got out all her supplies she then prepared the needle for stitching. The issue came to when Ahsoka try to stitch up the wound Kai in a fit of pain would grab her arm and squeezed it hard making her pull back

"OW! What are you doing now?" asked Ahsoka rubbing her arm

"I'm in intense pain right now! I need something to take it all out on and your arm was the closest thing I could grab." Kai explain

"Well could you not use my arm that I'm trying to stitch you up with?" Ahsoka told him

"Well" Kai said back mocking Ahsoka's voice "unless you give me something that I can use don't be surprise on what I grab next."

Ahsoka rolled her eyes before going back to work on his chest. Of course, the second she started stitching again Kai started screaming and tried to grab her arm again but Ahsoka was prepared this time and moved her arm away from his. Instead he ended up grabbing one of her Lekku. This time he didn't just squeeze her lek he pulled it down (along with Ahsoka's head) and bite into it.

"Ow ow ow ow what the hell!?" yelled Ahsoka as she struggle to pull her lek away but the Kai had a iron grip it and not letting go "o' let me go."

"Not until you finish stitching me up because it's this or your arm again and I won't be gentle with your arm." Kai muffled through his teeth

Even though it was extremely painful Ahsoka was pretty much force to stitch Kai's wounds with her head being pulled down and lek being bit into at every stitch making it more painful to work. It was long and hard but she was finally able to fully close all of Kai's wounds.

When she finish she said "Ok, I'm done. You can let go now."

Upon hearing this Kai's let go, in response Ahsoka yanked her lek away and examine it. She found that her left lek had 2 red hand imprints on them and in-between them was a deep bite mark. "Thanks for the marks you jerk." She said as she rubbed it to try to make it feel better.

"Well next time give me some pain pills or something when you're stitching a giant bleeding chest wound." Kai told her.

"Wow, you know how to show appreciation to someone for dealing with the shit you just put me through." Ahsoka stated sarcastically

"And you clearly know how to give proper medical treatment with the performance you gave today. Good job tarrot!"Kai repaid her with his own sarcasm.

"You're real troublesome you know that." Ahsoka told him before sighing "ouch, I think you made my lek bleed."

"Yup, welcome to the club." Kai said before getting comfortable on Ahsoka's bed.

"Just shut up already and let me wrap your head." Ahsoka said

Kai kept silent for this one as he allowed Ahsoka to bandage his head. She thought to herself "Whelp within about 20 minutes this guy took away literally everything she had going for her. Well except for her food supply, she doubted that the guy could do anything to destroy that.

Just then her refrigerator blow up for no reason. Nothing else got harm or damage just the fridge blow up.

Ahsoka watched the scrap of metal that was left of her refrigerator with an open mouth "M-my fridge." She squeaked

Kai with wide eyes spoke "Honestly I just realized that you have electricity in a cave. Ahsoka how did you manage to get electricity is a damp cave?"

Ahsoka was about to answer but then she realized something "Wait a minute, how do you know my name?"

 **((End))**

 **((So how you like chapter 1))**


End file.
